rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Inconsistencies
This page points out most major, and some minor inconsistencies/mistakes made in RWBY. Only things that are 100% definite will be added and anything with the least bit of uncertainty will be abstained (left out) until clarification. Error types currently include; Animation/models and Dialogue. Errors may not be included if the subject matter has not been explained well enough to judge. Evidence must be presented. Trailers "Red" Trailer # Reversed Crescent Rose - As Ruby turns Crescent Rose around a Beowolf's neck around at 2:21 clockwise, it is pointed to the other side 1 second later. C.R. around beowolfs neck.png|C.R. pointing anti-clockwise around the Beowolf's neck C.R. reversed.png|C.R. now pointing clockwise (reversed) "White" Trailer # Rendering leftover - The point in the trailer where Weiss stands up after being knocked down by the Giant Armor, a transparent cube (rendering leftover) can be seen in her right hand. # Giant's sword - At 1:01, the Giant doesn't have a sword in his hand, however, in the next shot, a sword appears in his hand. WeissStandLeftover.png|(1) Rendering polygon in weiss' right hand. Armour with no sword.png|(2) Sword is not present Giant Sword 2.png|(2) Sword is present in less than 1 second in the next shot "Yellow" Trailer #Model - Between the times of 2:10 and 2:30 all the thugs change weapons twice times in a matter of seconds. Up until the close shot of Yang and Junior "kissing" they all have fireaxes then, as it cuts to a wide shot, they seem to be holding swords (same seen in ep1), and back in the close up they have axes again. The wide shot could have possibly been done later when the models had been updated while everything else in the trailer was with an older model. Yellow_trailer_Axes.png|(1) Thugs have axes here Yellow_trailer_Swords.png|(1) And now they have swords Yellow_trailer_Back_to_Axes.png|(1) And now they have axes again (Also they're further away) # Running man - At around 2:21, a man can be seen running in one spot for less than 1 second before it cuts to Junior. Season 1 Episode 1 - Ruby Rose # Dialogue - At the beginning of the actual episode, after witnessing Ruby defeat his men, Roman Torchwick uses the term "You were worth every 'cent', truly you were". As far as we know the currency of the RWBYverse is Lin, of which Cent is not a part of as it is American. Though, a "cent" may be a 100th of a Lin, just as the word "cent" implies, so this may not be an inconsistency at all. #Rendering leftover - Before eating the cookies, a transparent cube (rendering leftover) can be seen in Ruby's left hand. #Model - At around 4:37 Ruby's right wrist is detached from her body. #Model - Between the times of 5:37 and 5:50, during the fight scene between Glynda and the fire user, the airships door appears closed when Glynda dodges the exploding ground when it should be open. #When Roman Torchwick first appears with his thugs they are all clean shaven. However once, entering From Dust Till Dawn two of them clearly have facial hair. #During Ruby's fight with the thugs and Roman, the writing on one of the windows disappears, followed later by the glass shards of the other, broken window. #At 3:50 during Ruby's fight scene with the thugs a blank poser model can be seen in the background. CookieSceneLeftover.png|(2) Rendering polygon in Ruby's left hand Episode1_00028.png|(3) Ruby's hand is not attached to her arm. Episode1_00036.png|(4) Airship door open (5:23) Airship Door shut.png|(4) Airship door shut (5:42) Episode1_00047.png|(4) Airship door open again (5:49) Thugs clean shaven 2.png|(5) Thugs clean shaven Episode1_00007.png|(5) Two thugs now have facial hair Windows with writing and shards.png|(6) Windows with both shards and writing Windows with shards but no writing.png|(6) Windows with shards but no writing Windows with no shards or writing.png|(6) Windows with no shards or writing Misplaced model.png|(7) Blank model in the BG Misplaced model 2.png|(7) Blank model in the BG 2 Episode 2 - The Shining Beacon # Model - Shortly after Ruby's Chibi moment, she pulls out Crescent Rose, when she does so a duplicate is also still sheathed on her back. File:Ruby_with_sheathed_CR.png|C.R. Sheathed File:Ruby_with_sheathed_and_extended_CR.png|C.R. both sheathed and extended Ruby with sheathed and extended CR (lowerd).png|C.R. Sheathed and extended (lowered) Episode 3 - The Shining Beacon, Pt.2 1. At 6:06, Weiss' hair goes through her shoulder Category:General